You Are My Second Love
by yuinayuki
Summary: Tidak mengenal, tidak mencintai. Itulah kisah cinta mereka, mereka tidak menyangkal 'cinta' yang mengikat mereka hanya untuk pelarian. Kepercayaan dan rasa sayang yang tumbuh perlahan harus menjadi korban karena,, fic ini untuk Hari Persahabatan FFn!
1. Cinta Pertamaku yang Pahit

Hallo minna! Lama tak berjumpa! *peluk-peluk* XD Fic ini untuk hari persahabatan FFn yang diletuskan -?- pada tanggal 31 Desember lalu, maaf kalo aku telat publish T.T

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

You Are My Second Love © yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**Chapter : 1**

**Cinta Pertamaku yang Pahit**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Daun-daun ginko berjatuhan ke tanah, tersapu angin yang bertiup kencang. Butir-butir salju menambah semarak dinginnya udara yang menusuk tulang. Membuat siapapun enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Begitu juga aku, semakin kurapatkan jaket ini ke tubuhku. Walaupun hanya butir-butir putih lembut tetap saja dingin dan beku. Salju yang akan membekukan semua datang, termasuk hatiku yang semakin beku, luka lama saat musim dingin awal terbuka.

Sakit.

Luka itu sakit, aku enggan untuk meningatnya, tapi hatiku berkata lain. Aku benci saat-saat itu teringat lagi dalam memoriku, cinta pertamaku yang terasa amat pahit.

Saat itu September akhir, saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas tiga. Saat hubunganku dengannya –aku malas untuk menyebutkan namanya. Baik, sangat baik. Tiba-tiba saat hujan turun dengan lebat dan salju-salju yang menumpuk, dia membawaku ke atap sekolah dan memintaku dan dia untuk berpisah karena dia menyukai wanita lain yang ternyata sudah digandengnya lama. Saat dia masih bersamaku.

Hatiku hancur berkeping tak beraturan. Air mata ini kusia-sia kan selama berhari-hari hanya untuk menangisi cinta pertamaku! Padahal kukira dia pria yang baik dan sehati denganku! Itu hanya pikiran bodohku saja yang mudah percaya dengan kata-kata buayanya dan tingkah laku palsu yang dia tunjukan padaku! Dia menghianatiku!

Sekarang hatiku beku karenanya, karena dia membuatku tersiksa! Aku tidak lagi mempercayai orang-orang sekitarku, dan semuanya bahkan aku membuat diriku menjadi seorang cewek yang sulit dan dingin. Dan membuat siapapun pria yang ingin mengenalku lebih jauh sudah mundur terlebih dahulu.

Karena aku tidak mau kepahitan itu terulang lagi!

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

Rukia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada bibirnya, asap putih transparan keluar dari mulutnya. Hangat. Rukia terus melakukan itu, pemanas yang ada di depan kelas ternyata tidak cukup menjangkau tempat duduknya yang memang berada di paling belakang.

Rukia melihat keluar jendela, hujan sudah berhenti. Rukia membereskan buku-bukunya dan segera keluar kelas. Tapi bukan ke rumah tujuannya, dia naik ke atap sekolah dan menghirup udara setelah hujan.

Pintu atap sekolah yang tadi sudah ditutup Rukia terbuka, ada seorang cowok yang menghampiri Rukia dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau.."

To Be Continued!

* * *

GYA! Apa ini!? O.o

Aku ragu pas mau publish, aneh banget habisnya =.= lagian judulnya juga sama! Aku gak ngerti judulnya bisa nyambung apa enggak, tapi mohon bantuannya! *bungkuk-bungkuk* maaf kalo bikin bingung T.T dan alur gak jelas mana pendek.. =.=

Daaan.. SELAMAT HARI PERSAHABATAN FFN!! *teriak pake toa* XD Maaf telat ngucapin =.=v semoga hubungan tali persaudaraan kita yang selama ini terjalin bakal terus dan tambah erat! Amiin! XDXD Gak bakal pisah oleh waktu, usia, dan perbedaan! :D

Review?


	2. Pelarian?

Ayo kita mulai saja~ XD

BLEACH (C) Kubo Tite

You Are My Second Love (C) yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan

Don't like don't read!

* * *

**Chapter : 2 **

**Pelarian?**

* * *

"Kau.."

Mata violet Rukia ditatap lekat oleh mata coklat muda menatapnya tajam dan menusuk. Tiba-tiba lengan Rukia dicengkram kuat oleh cowok bermata coklat itu, dipojokannya Rukia ke tembok. Mata Rukia membulat ketika wajahnya dan wajah cowok itu semakin dekat.

"Berhenti!" teriak Rukia keras lalu meronta sekuatnya dan mendorong dada cowok itu menjauh darinya. Nafasnya memburu. "Mau apa!?" tanya Rukia galak sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menyilangkannya di depan dada.

"Ternyata benar, kau Rukia," katanya tanpa menghiraukan Rukia yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Tiba-tiba cowok itu berlutut di depan Rukia tapi memalingkan wajahnya. "Jadi pacarku?"

Rukia menaikan satu alisnya, berusaha mencerna kata-kata cepat cowok bermata coklat muda itu. Dan satu kata yang didapatnya. "APA!?" jeritnya lalu meninju pipi mulus cowok itu dengan keras. "Huh! Tidak lucu!" bentak Rukia lalu berjalan ke pintu tapi pergelangan tangannya dicengkram erat yang membuatnya meringis sakit. Rukia berusaha meronta tapi cengkraman itu terlalu kuat dan hanya membuat pergelangan tangannya lebih sakit.

"Cih," tangan besar itu bergerak ke jari-jari mungil Rukia lalu menggenggam jari telunjuk Rukia.

"Argh! Lepa- TIDAAAK!!" teriak Rukia saat jari telunjuknya digunakan cowok itu untuk mengelap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya. "Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" umpat Rukia geram.

"Namaku Ichigo, jangan seenak panggil!" kata cowok yang mengaku bernama Ichigo santai.

"Masa bodoh dengan namamu! Lepas!" jerit Rukia.

"Tak perlu berteriak, kau hanya perlu menjawabku," Ichigo menatap Rukia lurus-lurus. Tajam dan menusuk. Ichigo mengehela nafasnya, lalu melepaskan tangannya yang begitu kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Rukia. Dia masih berlutut. "Aku butuh jawabanmu, kuberikan kau waktu dua hari aku akan menemuimu."

Emosi Rukia naik, pikirannya kacau. Tiba-tiba ada cowok yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya padahal Rukia tak mengenalnya, tahu saja tidak. "Aku tak mengenalmu, apa maumu? Tidak usah buat lelucon!" kata Rukia lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak membuat lelucon! Aku butuh jawabanmu!" kata Ichigo, suaranya mengeras. "Aku akan menemuimu untuk tau jawabanmu dua hari lagi," kata Ichigo lalu meninggalkan Rukia sendiri.

* * *

Awal Desember, selalu dingin. Hal yang Rukia sukai, dia berdiri sambil melihat ke bawah, halaman sekolah yang tertutup salju. Angin berhembus kencang membuat Rukia harus merapatkan syal dan jaketnya. Salahnya datang ke atap padahal sudah tahu hujan salju tapi tidak langsung pulang.

Tep.

Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Ichigo sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil melihat ke bawah, Rukia tersentak kaget dan mundur, tak terdengar langkah Ichigo masuk dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya. "Sudah punya jawaban?" tanyanya pelan. Rukia tidak menjawab dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, "Keliatannya ini tempat kesukaanmu, sering ke atap?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia sedikit bersyukur Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Rukia mengangguk pelan. keheningan kembali ada di antara mereka. Rukia berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu, pulang. Ichigo mengikuti di belakangnya, "Kenapa ikut?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula aku juga mau pulang," jawabnya santai. Rukia tak ambil pusing lalu keluar dari sekolah, langit sudah berwarna orange-kemerahan. "Apa jawabanmu? Kenapa tak katakan sekarang saja?" tanya Ichigo sedikit memaksa.

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksa, sih! Aku tak mengenalmu!" teriak Rukia kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, namaku Ichigo." Rukia menggeram.

"Baiklah.." kata Rukia mereda. Dia menghela nafasnya, "Aku sudah katakan, kau puas?" kata Rukia lalu berjalan. Ichigo diam terpaku di tempatnya, dia bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Rukia. Ichigo melihat punggung Rukia yang semakin kecil dan akhirnya menghilang.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya lalu berbalik, "Sebaiknya aku pulang. Dan itu kuterima sebagai jawaban ya!" gumamnya lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Rukia.

* * *

Hal itu memang aneh, tanpa ada rasa apa pun dengan mudah kata-kata itu terlontar ringan di bibir mungil itu. Seakan-akan itu hanya sebuah kata kecil yang tidak mengubah segalanya. Dia tahu tak ada rasa apa pun saat bersama Ichigo, tidak ada wajah yang merah merona jika ada didekat Ichigo, dan kalimat ini terus dia tanamkan dalam hatinya, **tidak pernah kenal tahu pun tidak**. Tapi kenapa dengan mudahnya Rukia katakan "baiklah"?

Itu yang sekarang ada di dalam pikiran Rukia. Dia berpikir apakah keputusannya itu memang benar? Hatinya bimbang, tapi dia sudah terlanjur menerima Ichigo. Menerima Ichigo dengan mudahnya itu pasti bukan tanpa alasan, pasti ada suatu alasan yang menyertainya, tapi tak ditemukan di mana alasan itu. Alasan yang kuat. Tapi di mana itu?

"Huh!"

* * *

Ichigo membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, tangan kanannya menopang dagunya, matanya menerawang. Ichigo mengambil ponselnya dan mulai asyik bermain. Dia membuka sebuah foto. Seorang gadis manis yang tersenyum sambil membawa bunga putih kecil di tangannya. Ichigo meremas rambutnya lalu membanting ponselnya, matanya berkilat marah, "Pelarian? Siapa yang perduli hal itu?!"

* * *

Rukia mengambil sebuah pigura di laci mejanya, dilepas selotip yang ada di ujung pigura, pigura itu sengaja Rukia tutup denga kertas dan diselotip. Ragu, hatinya ragu untuk membuka pigura itu. Tapi akhirnya semua selotip yang di ada di setiap ujung pigura sudah terlepas dan tinggal membuka kertas yang menutup pigura.

Rukia membuka perlahan kertas itu, di pigura itu ada seorang gadis manis berambut hitam yang menunjukan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya sambil tersenyum. Dan seorang laki-laki yang juga tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul Rukia. Wajah bahagia menyelimuti ke duanya. Rukia membalik pigura itu, dia menghela nafas. Entah apa yang merasukinya sampai mau membuka kenangan yang dianggapnya adalah benda paling berharga. Tapi itu dulu, saat masih bersamanya. Sekarang itu hanya benda yang memenuhi kamarnya, Rukia berniat untuk membuangnya waktu itu tapi sampai sekarang pigura itu masih ada di kamarnya dan entah kapan membuang pigura itu terlaksana.

To Be Continued..

* * *

Haaaaaah~ bingung! =.= Maaf ya belum bisa kasih tau siapa first lovenya Rukia, abisan akunya juga bingung siapa yang jadi first lovenya Rukia =.=v *ditendang* hmm.. pilih aja ya? DiantaraRenjidan Kaiensiapa yang menurut kalian cocok buat meranin first lovenya Rukia *halah* XD

Aku ngerasa chap 2 ini malah tambah gaje =.= *emang iya!* maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan *bungkuk-bungkuk* yak, balesan review, nih~! :D

mss Dhyta: Iya *teriup terompet* ^o^ Wah, maaf belum bisa dikasih tau, akunya juga masih bingung antara Kaien ma Renji =.=v, kalo yang naik ke atap itu Ichigo~ :) iya ini udah diupdate!

Aoi no Tsuki: Ehe, itu aku masih bingung =.=v di antara Renji ma Kaien.. :) ehe.. aku udah panjangin tapi kayaknya gak berasa panjang T.T *pundung* iya ini udah diupdate ^^

Namie Amalia: Ee.. aku gak ke mana-mana Nami-chan XD, aku libur sebentar dari FFn *halah* XD iya, ini IchiRuki, huweee~ ini aku udah aku panjangin tapi kok gak berasa panjang T.T iya ini udah diupdate~

Ruki_ya: Huweee~ itu dia! Aku masih bingung siapa yang jadi first lovenya Rukia, antara Renji ma Kaien~ T.T itu Ichigo ^^ iya ini udah diupdate~ :D

BeenBin-Mayen Kuchiki: hiiikss.. itu, aku lagi mikirin siapa yang bakal jadi first lovenya Rukia T.T iya~ *setelah diliat lagi gak berasa tambah panjang T.T*

Sagara Ryuuki: Huwaaa~ aku belum bisa nentuin siapa yang jadi first lovenya Rukia T.T ee.. iya, ini udah dicoba panjangin.. :) *tetep aja berasa gak panjang =,=* iya ini udah diupdate~

kaorinin: Huweee~ aku bingung~ buat siapa yang jadi first lovenya Rukia T.T ini udah diupdate ^^

Hik! Hik! Maaf minna-san masih belum bisa kasih tau first lovenya T.T tapi toloong~ menurut kalian siapa yang cocok jadi FL-nya Rukia, Kaien/Renji? Maaf ngerepotin!! *mewek* T.T

Review?


	3. Kencan?

Huwaa~ makasih udah bantuin!! *bungkuk-bungkuk* XD berarti udah tau kan siapa yang jadi first lovenya? Yap, Kaien-saan~ XD langsung aja~

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

You Are My Second Love © yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan

Don't like don't read!

(jujur aja, aku ngasal kasih judul, jadi maaf kalo bener-bener gak nyambung =.=v)

OOC banget! Gaje! DLL!

* * *

**Chapter : 3 **

**Kencan!?**

* * *

Rukia duduk di tangga di sebelah kelasnya, tangga keluar untuk ke lantai satu. Rukia menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok, perbuatannya tadi malam membuatnya berpikir kalau ia benar-benar sangat bodoh. Rukia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal itu, hal yang paling dibencinya. Tapi yah itu sudah lewat, Rukia juga mengancam dirinya sendiri kalau sampai melakukan hal itu lagi.

Rukia memperhatikan seorang anak yang ada di bawah, dia kesusahan saat membawa buku paket -yang terlihat berat- untuk naik ke tangga badanya yang kurus apalagi dia juga cewek dan hampir jatuh setiap naik satu tangga. Saat anak itu berada lima tangga di bawah Rukia dia berhenti dan meletakan bukunya di lantai. Dia mengusap dahinya yang bercucuran keringat dengan tangannya, mata Rukia dan mata cewek itu bertemu. "Ah, maaf mengganggumu.." katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Rukia. Dia melihat anak itu membawa buku itu lagi, "Hei, Hinamori, mau dibawa ke mana buku itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Buku ini mau dibawa ke perpustakaan." kata Hinamori.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Rukia. Hinamori terlihat kaget. "Mau tidak?" Hinamori mengangguk lalu memberikan sebagian bukunya pada Rukia. Rukia membawa berdiri lalu menerima sebagian buku paket dari Hinamori lalu berjalan mendahului Hinamori.

* * *

Rukia meletakan buku paket itu di meja petugas perpustakaan, dia mendekati rak buku yang tak jauh darinya. Hinamori yang datang setelah Rukia segera mendekati Rukia dan berterima kasih padanya.

"Hm." kata Rukia datar. Dia mengambil satu buku yang dilihatnya menarik dan membukanya.

"Ah, Rukia-san aku mau ke kelas dulu ya!" kata Hinamori. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Rukia, Hinamori meninggalkan Rukia yang asyik membaca. Merasa ada orang di belakangnya Rukia menengokan kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia melihat Ichigo yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sama siapa ke sini?" tanya Ichigo pelan, Rukia merasa Ichigo hanya berbasa-basi dengannya. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu berjalan mendekati meja panjang dengan kursi yang berderet. Ichigo mengekor di belakangnya.

"Bukan sama siapa-siapa." jawab Rukia singkat. Hening. Rukia lebih memilih meneruskan membaca dari pada harus mengobrol dengan Ichigo. Ichigo yang menganggur karena dicuekin Rukia akhirnya mengambil sebuah majalah. Dibuka-bukanya majalah itu, entah ada apa dengan Ichigo tiba-tiba dia tersenyum. Dia menutup majalah itu lalu menarik tangan Rukia sehingga buku yang Rukia sedang baca terjatuh, tanpa mengindahkan tatapan petugas perpustakaan Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya keluar dari perpustakaan. Dan di luarlah Rukia bisa berteriak.

"Apaan, sih! Lepas!" teriak Rukia sambil memukul-mukul tangan Ichigo. Ichigo tidak menggubris Rukia dan terus menarik tangan Rukia. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Kau tuli!?" teriakan Rukia semakin menjadi. Ichigo melonggarkan pegangannya dari pergelangan tangan Rukia. Dengan kesempatan itu Rukia segera menarik tangannya. Rukia melihat sekelilingnya, koridor yang sepi. Memang saat-saat istirahat banyak murid-murid yang meninggalkan kelas. "Mau ke mana ini?" tanya Rukia dengan curiga. Ichigo terus berjalan dan Rukia melihat Ichigo naik ke tangga. 'Bukannya itu tangga ke atap?'

Rukia mengikuti Ichigo naik ke atap lalu mendekati terali besi dan bersender di sana. Atap tidak seperti biasanya, sekarang di sudut-sudut bertumpuk salju tidak hanya di sudut tapi juga menutupi seluruh atap. Tinggi salju di atas mata kaki dan membuat sepatu hitam Rukia agak tertimbun. Rukia melepas sepatu kanannya lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya agar salju yang masuk ke dalam sepatunya keluar. Rukia yang tidak menyadari Ichigo mendekatinya karena terlalu fokus mengeluarkan salju yang ada di dalam sepatunya.

Saat dirasa semua salju yang ada di sepatunya keluar Rukia memasang sepatunya lagi tapi tangan kekar Ichigo menahannya dan menempelkan tangannya ke tembok. Rukia berusaha berkelit. "Apa lagi, sih!? Pergelanganku sakit, bodoh!" umpat Rukia. Ichigo menatap Rukia lekat-lekat. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Pergi ke Soue," kata Ichigo. Rukia menaikan satu alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Besok jam sembilan, pergi ke Soue, kutunggu di stasiun." Kata Ichigo lalu melepaskan tangan Rukia dan membiarkan Rukia memakai sepatunya. "Jangan telat." Ichigo lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di atap.

* * *

Mereka tidak seperti pasangan pada umumnya yang selalu terlihat mesra dengan kekasihnya, bergandengan tangan, berjalan berdekatan dan hal-hal yang umumnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu tidak bagi Rukia mau pun Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia turun dari bus lalu berjalan masuk ke stasiun, dilihatnya Ichigo yang melihat ke arahnya lalu mendekatinya. "Cepat!" kata Ichigo lalu menarik tangan Rukia.

"Dasar! Lagi-lagi.." Rukia tiba-tiba diam. Akhirnya mengikuti Ichigo yang masih menarik tangannya.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di dalam kereta. Duduk berhadap-hadapan. Rukia melihat ke luar jendela, sepanjang mata melihat hanya ada rumah-rumah berjejer rapi beratap putih tertutup salju. Tapi Rukia menyukai pemandangan seperti itu. Dan saat kereta sudah benar-benar keluar dari Karakura, bukan rumah-rumah berjejer rapi melainkan padang rumput yang tertutup salju yang berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari pagi yang tidak terlalu hangat. "Tidak biasanya, tidak turun hujan salju.." gumam Rukia.

Kereta terus melaju dan terlihat kereta memasuki stasiun pemberhentian terakhir. Stasiun Soue. Rukia dan Ichigo turun lalu keluar dari stasiun dan menunggu bus di halte. Bus datang, mereka naik dan hening lagi-lagi menyelimuti mereka. Dari kereta sampai di bus pun mereka hanya diam dan menyibukan diri masing-masing.

Ichigo melihat tempat tujuannya sudah terlihat berdiri lalu melirik Rukia. Rukia mengerti lalu ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sopir bus meminta berhenti. Ichigo dan Rukia turun. Setelah bus berjalan Rukia melihat sebuah tempat yang ditunjuk Ichigo. Rukia menyipitkan matanya, "Tempat apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Masuk saja." Kata Ichigo lalu berjalan mendahului Rukia.

* * *

Tempat yang Ichigo tunjuk adalah rumah bercat biru dengan plang besi kecil yang menggantung di atas pagar. Rumah penampungan hewan. Kalau dipikir-pikir untuk apa Ichigo mengajaknya ke Soue hanya untuk mengunjungi rumah penampungan hewan? Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, tapi tak ambil pusing dia langsung saja mengikuti Ichigo yang sudah ada di dalam duluan. Rukia mendekati Ichigo yang sedang berbicara dengan wanita cantik berambut biru berkepang. Wanita itu melihat ke arah Rukia lalu tersenyum, Rukia membalas senyum itu.

"Kurosaki-kun, aku tinggal dulu, ya." kata wanita cantik itu.

"Ya, Unohana-san," setelah Unohana pergi Ichigo berbalik dan melihat ke arah Rukia, "Hei, mau masuk lihat di dalam sini tidak?" tanya Ichigo lalu tersenyum.

'Kenapa senyum?!' batin Rukia heran.

"Sudah sana masuk saja!" kata Ichigo lalu mendorong Rukia ke pintu kaca berkorden.

"Huh!" Rukia membuka perlahan pintu itu lalu melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam dan matanya membelak takjub. Rukia menutup pintu itu lalu berbalik.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo lalu mendorong pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Rukia mengekor di belakangnya. "Bagus, kan? Aku menemukan tempat penampungan ini tahun lalu, walaupun cuma hewan buangan tapi di sini dirawat baik-baik! Lihat saja!" kata Ichigo lalu duduk di kursi panjang ada seekor anak kucing yang mendekatinya. Ichigo mengambil anak kucing itu lalu membelainya pelan.

Rukia melihat yang ada di depannya, ruangan yang besar dengan banyak kucing dan anjing yang satu sama lain tidak saling bersahut-sahutan. Terlihat rukun dan bersahabat. Rukia melihat ke bawah, ada seekor anak anjing yang mengusap-usap bulunya di sepatunya. Rukia mengangkat anak anjing itu lalu diusapkannya telinga anak anjing itu ke pipinya, "Anak anjing yang manis.." kata Rukia lalu meletakan anak anjing itu ke lantai dan membiarkannya berlari menemui anak anjing yang lain. Rukia memperhatikan anak anjing itu dan tersenyum.

Ichigo melirik ke arah Rukia, "Hei, kenapa senyum?" tanya Ichigo sambil meletakan anak kucing tadi di sebelahnya. Rukia mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah.. ayo!" kata Ichigo lalu berdiri dan keluar ruangan itu. Di luar ruangan sudah ada wanita cantik tadi yang Ichigo panggil Unohana. Dia tersenyum ke arah Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Mau minum teh dulu, Kurosaki-kun?" tawar Unohana sambil mengangkat tehnya. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Tidak, kami mau pulang saja, terima kasih Unohana-san, kelihatannya semua hewan di sini bertambah banyak.." ujar Ichigo, terlihat sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku banyak menemukan hewan-hewan yang terlantar di pinggir jalan," kata Unohana. Raut wajahnya agak murung. "Tapi syukurlah ada yang mau mengadopsinya dan diurus dengan baik." Kata Unohana lagi.

"Iya, hm.. aku pamit dulu Unohana-san, kapan-kapan aku akan main lagi!" kata Ichigo.

"Ya, hati-hati! Jaga juga nona cantik ini!" kata Unohana sambil tersenyum ke arah Rukia. Wajah Rukia bersemu merah tapi Rukia segera mengalihkannya dengan membungkuk ke Unohana dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

* * *

Ichigo memberikan segelas coklat panas pada Rukia. Rukia menerima coklat panas itu, "Kenapa bawa aku ke sana?" tanya Rukia setelah menahan dirinya untuk menanyakan hal itu ke Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagian kamu juga suka." jawab Ichigo santai.

"Memangnya harus jauh-jauh mengunjungi rumah penampungan hewan di Soue!? Memangnya semiskin apa Karakura!? Hanya mengunjungi rumah penampungan saja harus jauh-jauh ke Soue, di Karakura juga ada!" kata Rukia kesal.

Ichigo diam dan membiarkan Rukia melampiaskan kekesalannya. Akhirnya setelah Rukia selesai, Ichigo membuka mulutnya, "Aku hanya mengajakmu ke Soue! Salah?" kata Ichigo, tajam. Rukia diam, kesal. Ichigo menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf, tapi antar aku jalan-jalan ke toko itu. setelah itu pulang!" kata Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk lalu mengikuti Ichigo masuk ke sebuah toko yang –lebih pantas dibilang mal daripada toko- terlihat ramai.

* * *

Banyak pasangan yang saling merapatkan badan karena udara dingin dan saling menggenggam erat tangan pasangan mereka. Bahkan tanpa ragu memasukan tangan mereka yang menggenggam erat ke salah satu saku jaket. Entah kenapa Rukia merindukan saat-saat seperti itu, saat yang bahagia bersama Kaien. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Rukia masih sering mengingat-ingat saat-saat indah bersama Kaien. Ya walaupun itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

Rukia melamun tak memperhatikan sekitarnya akibatnya dia menabrak pria tinggi besar sehingga kantong snack yang dibawanya jatuh dan isinya berhamburan. Rukia segera tersadar dan membungkuk, "Maaf! Maaf!" kata Rukia berulang-ulang.

"Heh, bocah! Kau punya mata tidak!? Lihat snackku berhamburan, bodoh!" bentak laki-laki itu. "Sini kau biar, kuberi pelajaran!" kata laki-laki itu lalu mencengkram lengan Rukia. Rukia meringis kesakitan, cengkraman laki-laki ini berkali lipat lebih sakit dari pada cengkram yang Ichigo berikan padanya.

"Ukh.." ringis Rukia.

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Ah?" Rukia membuka matanya, Ichigo sudah ada di depannya lalu memukul perut laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu melotot marah lalu berusaha menangkap Ichigo. Ichigo yang berhasil menghindar segera membantu Rukia yang terduduk.

"Ayo, bangun! Kabur!" kata Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa perasaan ragu, Rukia menerima uluran tangan Ichigo. Kali ini bukan lengannya lagi yang Ichigo cengkram, tapi tangannya, kali ini bukan cengkram kuat yang Ichigo biasa lakukan tapi sebuah uluran tangan lembut yang beda. Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang beda dari Ichigo. Walaupun tidak kenal, tapi Ichigo yang biasanya diam dan jarang tersenyum tadi tersenyum tanpa sebab kepadanya.

'Kenapa Ichigo jadi seperti itu?' batin Rukia heran.

* * *

Ichigo mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan setelah lari dari laki-laki tinggi besar yang mencengkram Rukia. Ichigo duduk dan menyender ke pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Rukia juga berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Hei, Rukia! Aku tidak jadi ke toko itu, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau ke toko di perempatan jalan sana?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk toko yang tidak terlalu jauh dari taman tempat Ichigo dan Rukia beristirahat. Sebetulnya Rukia ingin protes, tapi dibatalkan niat itu karena tadi Ichigo sudah menolongnya, Rukia akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

To Be Continued..

* * *

Langsung aja!

aya-kuchiki chan: Huwaaa!! Maaf di chap kemarin belum bales reviewnya! *bungkuk-bungkuk* T.T Gak apa-apa kan dibales di chap 3? Hm.. Ichigo itu bukan siapa-siapanya Rukia XD ee.. cinta pertamanya Rukia itu bukan Ichigo tapi Kaien~ :D hhe.. iya ini udah diupdate! ^^

Ruki_ya: Hhe.. iya *ditabok* XD oo.. iya, makasih atas bantuannya!! *bungkuk-bungkuk* :D iya, ini udah diupdate!! ^^

Sagara Ryuuki: Oo.. iya, makasih atas bantuannya!! *bungkuk-bungkuk* XD ee? Masih kurang panjang ya? Tapi semoga chap ini bisa panjang!! :D

: Ee.. iya, makasih atas bantuannya!! *bungkuk-bungkuk* :D iya ini udah diupdate ^^

: Ee.. iya, ini udah dibikin XD oo.. makasih atas bantuannya!! *bungkuk-bungkuk* XD ehm.. kalo itu.. masih rahasia! XD *dibakar* hhe.. maaf masih ada yang belum bisa dijawab semua~ =.=v

Sora Chand: Iya!! XD Ee.. iya ini udah diupdate! :D

kaorinin: Hahaha.. wah, apa jangan-jangan Ichigo di sini terlalu ooc ya? XD Nganu.. yang gak dimengerti yang mana? Nanti –mungkin- bisa kuperjelas! :D Hehehe.. XD iya ini udah diupdate~ ^^

Udah selese! Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya! :D *peluk-peluk semuanya* XD Maaf, ya kalo aku ngerepotin =.=v *bungkuk-bungkuk nyampe kepala nyentuh lantai* XDXD *halah* Ah!

Soue itu nama kota karanganku, sebetulnya singkatan dari Soul Society~ XD hahahaa!! XDXD

Review?


	4. Perasaan Apa Ini?

Yah langsungan aja deh! XD

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

You Are My Second Love © yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan

Sangat OOC, gaje, dll! Don't like don't read!  
(masih sama, judulnya tetep gaje kayaknya juga gak nyambung XD)

* * *

**Chapter : 4**

**Perasaan Apa ini?**

* * *

Ichigo dan Rukia masuk ke dalam toko kecil itu. Bunyi bel kecil menyambut mereka masuk dan seorang penjaga kasir yang tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Mereka membalas senyuman itu lalu langsung berkeliling melihat ke toko kecil itu. Toko kecil bernuansa klasik yang ternyata bukan toko pernak-pernik melainkan sebuah café. Ichigo langsung saja duduk di salah satu bangku lalu melihat isi daftar menu yang ada di meja.

Seorang pelayan café mendekati mereka, "Permisi, mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Dua coklat panas saja," jawab Ichigo lalu menutup daftar menu dan meletakannya lagi di meja. "Hei, kenapa berdiri terus?" tanya Ichigo yang heran melihat Rukia berdiri sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Tak ada respon apa pun dari Rukia, akhirnya Ichigo membiarkan Rukia yang masih melihat ke luar jendela. Ichigo mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat asyik bermain-main. Ichigo membuka kotak masuk dan terlihat di layar ada sebuah pesan yang belum dia baca. Ichigo segera membuka pesan itu dan membacanya,

_**From: - **_

_**Ichigo-kun, aku.. ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu. Apa kau marah padaku? Aku merasa kau semakin jauh dariku, kau menjauhiku, ya? Aku mohon.. hari Senin aku akan menemuimu.. **_

Ichigo menutup langsung ponselnya dan mendekati Rukia yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela. Ichigo berdiri di samping Rukia dan ikut melihat ke luar jendela. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan salju." kata Ichigo.

"Hn."

"Coklat panasnya sudah datang, ayo ke sana!" kata Ichigo dan ingin menarik tangan Rukia tapi segera ditepis oleh Rukia.

"Tanganku sakit, jangan pegang." Rukia lalu berjalan mendahului Ichigo dan segera meminum coklat panasnya.

"Kau mau kuantar ke klinik?" tawar Ichigo sambil meminum coklat panasnya. Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Tanganmu sakit, kan?"

"Sudahlah, besok juga sembuh!" kata Rukia lalu meneguk habis coklat panasnya, Ichigo diam lalu menghabiskan juga coklat panasnya.

Setelah menghabiskan coklat panas dan membayar Ichigo dan Rukia keluar dan berjalan ke halte bus.

* * *

Udara dingin yang menusuk membuat telapak tangan Rukia merah dan dingin. Salahnya memang tidak membawa sarung tangan untuk melapisi tangannya dari udara dingin. Hujan salju menambah udara dingin yang menusuk membuat Rukia semakin memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya hangat. Ichigo melirik Rukia yang sedang meniup-niupkan udara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hei, tanganmu kedinginan, ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hn."

Rukia melihat ke arah lain sambil terus meniup-niupkan tangannya. Ichigo melepas jaket hitamnya lalu segera dipakaikan ke Rukia dan memasukan tangan Rukia yang kedinginan ke dalam kantong jaketnya yang besar. Rukia hanya diam, heran sekaligus terkejut.

"Hei, apa-apa ini?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk jaket hitam milik Ichigo.

"Hm? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kedinginan?" Ichigo balik bertanya dan berjalan mendahului Rukia. Rukia mendengus kesal. "Sudahlah, terima saja kenapa, sih!?" kata Ichigo, sedikit kesal lalu duduk di bangku besi panjang di halte. Rukia mengikuti dan duduk agak jauh dari Ichigo.

Tangannya sekarang memang hangat dan terlindung dari udara dingin tapi ada sedikit rasa tidak enak pada Ichigo. Akhirnya Rukia melepas jaket hitam tebal milik Ichigo lalu mendekati Ichigo yang melihat ke arah lain, "Kukembalikan jaketmu." Rukia meletakan jaket hitam itu di sebelah Ichigo lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali ke tempatnya duduk tapi sebelum itu yang bisa Rukia lakukan Ichigo sudah memegang pergelangan tangannya kuat. Rukia meringis sakit. Tatapan Ichigo tajam.

Rukia berusaha melepas cengkraman Ichigo, Rukia mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang dan menarik tangannya.

Bruk!

Tangan Rukia memang bisa lepas dari cengkraman Ichigo tapi tangan kanannya dengan keras mengenai bangku panjang halte dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, Rukia jatuh terduduk. Tapi dengan segera Ichigo memegang tangan kanan Rukia dan membantu Rukia agar tidak terlalu sakit saat jatuh spontan menutup mata, saat dia membuka matanya kembali. Mata coklat itu terasa dekat dengannya. Mata yang menatapnya sendu dan perasaan bersalah ada dalam mata coklat itu. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi , tak bersuara, hanya membalas dengan tatapan mata.

Ichigo berjongkok dan melihat Rukia yang masih terduduk diam. Tak mengeluarkan reaksi apa pun. Ichigo melingkis lengan jaket Rukia sampai lengan memperlihatkan kulit putih bersih yang biru dan bengkak. Ichigo menyentuh perlahan luka memar di lengan Rukia. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha tidak merintih sakit.

Ichigo membuka bibirnya, "Ini luka yang kau dapat dari laki-laki besar itu, kan?"

"Iya, lepaskan tanganku." Kata Rukia. Ichigo menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa, sih kau? Kalau dibiarkan bisa bahaya! Kenapa ti-" Rukia dengan cepat memotong kalimat Ichigo.

"Jangan kasiani aku!" teriak Rukia lalu berdiri.

"Aku tidak mengasianimu," kata Ichigo ikut berdiri. "Kau sendiri yang buat agar orang lain kasian padamu."

"Mengerti apa kamu!?" bentak Rukia keras. "Jangan sok tahu! Memangnya kau siapa bisa berkata seperti itu!?" teriak Rukia melampiaskan semuanya. Ichigo diam dan membiarkan Rukia membentak dirinya, bahkan berkata kasar padanya. Hening. Nafas Rukia memburu, lututnya lemas. Rukia kembali terduduk di bawah. Ichigo kemudian berlutut dan menatap lurus wajah Rukia. Rukia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Ichigo. Tidak ada respon dari Rukia. "Kau mau sampai kapan di sini? Bus sudah dekat, lenganmu juga harus diobati."

Deru mesin bus terdengar, Ichigo melihat bus itu berjalan mendekati halte dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka dan membukakan pintunya. Ichigo memberi tanda pada sopir bus agar menunggu sebentar. "Rukia sampai mau kapan kau di sini? Kau tidak mau pulang? Sudah sore!" kata Ichigo, kesal. Sedikit kehilangan kesabaran, tapi Ichigo berusaha sabar untuk membujuk Rukia. "Baiklah." Ichigo memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia dan meletakan tangannya di bahunya. Ichigo lalu berdiri sambil memegang bahu kanan Rukia. Ichigo mendekati pintu bus, berjalan dengan pelan, hati-hati dan tertatih.

Ichigo berjalan masuk ke dalam bus, mencari tempat duduk dan membiarkan Rukia duduk. Ichigo menggerak-gerakan bahunya. Ichigo melihat ke Rukia yang masih diam dan melihat ke luar jendela. Ichigo duduk di sebelah Rukia dan diam.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah sampai di depan stasiun Soue. Ichigo segera membeli karcis dan memberikan satu pada Rukia. Mereka naik ke kereta dan duduk berhadapan. Masih dalam diam dan mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing. Rukia melihat ponselnya. Jam di ponselnya menunjukan 19.55. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Memperhatikan rumah-rumah yang berjejer rapi dan cahaya kecil bertabur seperti bintang. Rukia menutup matanya, mengistirahatkan sejenak semuanya. Tubuhnya, matanya dan semua penat yang menyarang di otaknya. Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihat wajah polos Rukia saat tidur. Ichigo mengambil ponsel dan tidak berapa lama di layar ponselnya sudah ada wajah Rukia. Ichigo menyimpan foto itu lalu melihat ke luar jendela lagi.

"Sudah hampir sampai," gumam Ichigo lalu melihat ke Rukia. Menyentuh bahunya dan mengguncangnya pelan. Rukia tidak membuka matanya, Ichigo mengguncang lagi bahu Rukia. Tapi Rukia tak juga membuka matanya, Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Ichigo mengangkat kedua tangan Rukia dan meletakannya di bahunya. Ichigo menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara lutut Rukia dan mengangkat tubuh Rukia perlahan. Kereta sudah benar-benar berhenti di stasiun Karakura, suara masinis yang meminta penumpang turun dengan hati-hati terdengar berulang-ulang. Ichigo menunggu dengan sabar sampai penumpang lainnya turun kemudian dia bisa turun tanpa membangunkan Rukia yang tertidur pulas.

* * *

"Ngh.." Rukia membuka matanya pelan. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Sekelilingnya gelap. Rukia melihat walaupun samar, ada sebuah bantal dan selimut yang sedang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Rukia menyingkirkan selimut itu sehingga Rukia bisa tubuhnya. Bukan jaket ungu yang dia pakai tadi melainkan kaos longgar berwarna putih dan sebuah celana coklat selutut. Rukia melihat sekelilingnya ada sebuah lemari, meja belajar lalu Rukia melihat ada seseorang yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja belajar, Ichigo.

"AAAAAA!!" teriak Rukia keras.

BRUK!

* * *

Rukia menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya panas. Semburat merah samar terlihat di pipinya. Ichigo ada di depannya lalu seorang laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan. "Ah, nee-san minumlah dulu lemonnya, masih hangat." kata salah satu anak perempuan, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ichi-nii kau melakukan sesuatu pada nee-san ya?" selidik anak perempuan yang berambut biru tua.

"Iya, Ichigo ayah akan memaafkanmu!" kata laki-laki itu merangkul bahu Ichigo sambil menangis.

"Diamlah tua bangka!" teriak Ichigo lalu memukul dagu laki-laki itu sampai dia terlempar dan tersungkur di lantai. Ichigo menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak lalu memukulku?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia terus menunduk dan memegang erat ujung celananya. Ichigo akhirnya mengerti apa yang Rukia permasalahkan. "Kau salah paham, bukan aku yang mengganti bajumu. Yuzu dan Karin yang menggantinya. Aku membawamu ke rumahku karena kau tidak bangun saat aku membangunkanmu di kereta. Aku juga tidak tahu rumahmu."

Rukia tetap diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Ichigo menghela nafasnya, "I-iya, nee-san. Itu salah paham. Aku dan Karin-chan yang mengganti baju nee-san, bukan onii-chan."

"Sudahlah, Yuzu. Ayo kau kuantar pulang. Yuzu tolong ambilkan jaket," kata Ichigo. "Jaket dan bajumu kotor, nanti akan kukembalikan, sementara pakai itu saja. Pakailah jaket ini. Tunjukan aku di mana rumahmu." Ichigo menyodorkan sebuah jaket besar. Rukia mengambil ragu jaket itu. Ichigo berjalan mendekati pintu dan mengambil payung. Rukia segera mengikuti Ichigo. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari rumah Ichigo, Rukia membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih!"

Yuzu tersenyum. "Sama-sama nee-san. Hati-hati!"

* * *

Kembali dalam diam, tak ada yang membuka suara sampai di depan rumah Rukia pun mereka tak bicara hanya mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lain. Saat punggung Ichigo mulai menghilang perlahan, Rukia segera berteriak. "Hei! Maaf merepotkan, terima kasih!" Ichigo menoleh.

"Ya."

Rukia segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Ichigo hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan pulang. Rukia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu, jaket yang dipinjamkan Ichigo segera dibuka, Rukia melihat lengannya. Ada lilitan perban di lengannya. Rukia menyentuh perban itu lalu beridiri. "Ah, sudahlah!"

* * *

Ichigo berjalan santai di koridor kelas. Sepi. Ada seorang gadis yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Ichigo melihat gadis itu datar. "Mau apa?" tanyannya.

"I-Ichigo-kun aku.." gadis itu menggenggam tangannya erat. "Kenapa kau menjauhiku!? Kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf Ichigo-kun! Maafkan aku!" gadis itu membungkuk di depan Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, tidak penting!" Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya. Gadis itu segera memegang erat seragam Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Ichigo-kun? Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu!" gadis itu mulai terisak.

"Lepas. Ketua kelas bisa mengamuk melihatku membuatmu menangis." kata Ichigo lalu berjalan lagi. "Aku tidak akan mengingat semua itu!"

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo-kun!" kata gadis itu pelan dan parau.

* * *

Rukia membereskan bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas lalu segera keluar dari kelas yang sudah sepi. Rukia berjalan pelan dan keluar dari sekolah. Di halaman sekolah ternyata masih banyak murid yang masih berkumpul.

"Ooi!"

"Hah!?" Rukia membalikan tubuhnya, suara itu suara yang Rukia rasa kenal, tidak asing dan sangat dikenalnya. Tapi saat membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak, tidak ada orang yang berteriak. Hanya ada murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang. Rukia membalikan tubuhnya lagi dan di depannya sudah ada Ichigo yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Apa?"

Ichigo hanya diam dan menarik tangan Rukia keluar dari sekolah dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari jalan rumah Rukia. Ichigo berhenti di sebuah tempat, sungai yang berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari sore. Ichigo duduk di rumput lalu menarik tangan Rukia agar duduk juga. Rukia mendengus kesal tapi tetap duduk juga. "Kenapa ke sini?" tanya rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hening. Rukia membalikan tubuhnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tanpa disadari Rukia Ichigo juga membalikan tubuhnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke punggung Rukia. "Hah!?" Rukia tersentak kaget lalu menoleh.

"Aku pinjam sebentar punggungmu, sebentar saja." suara Ichigo tak terdengar lagi dan Rukia merasa kepalanya berat. Ternyata Ichigo menyenderkan juga kepalanya ke kepala Rukia.

"Hah.." Rukia mengehela nafas lalu menekuk lututnya lalu memeluknya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Hei, Rukia." panggil Ichigo pelan.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya aku.. mulai menyukai seseorang.."

To Be Continued..

* * *

Gyahahaha!! –ketawa setan-

Aku gak tau, fic ini gimana jadinya makin gaje aja T.T ya sudahlah.. mari bales review~ :D

aya-kuchiki chan: Ehehe.. iya, nah?! XD Uwa~ makasih aya-chan! :D

Ruki_ya: Hehe.. ^^ waha! Kayaknya lebih ke mainan ya? XD Iya, ini udah diupdate! ^^

Sagara Ryuuki: Hahaha.. XD iya ini udah diupdate! ^^

ichirukiluna gituloh: Ee.. benarkah? XD –halah- Ee.. tapi maaf udah ditetapin yang jadi flnya Kaien-san :) iya ini udah diupdate!

Neni Louph Hitsu: Hehe.. :) semoga ini lebih panjang ya? XD Hehe.. ini udah diupdate! ^^

shiNomori naOmi: Ee.. enggak apa-apa naomi-san!! ^^ Ehe.. iya ini udah diupdate! :D

ai_l0ver: Hehe.. Ichigo itu enggak punya mantan, lho~ :D hehe.. (kayaknya) chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal dijelasin XD –dijambak- hehe.. iya ^^

Soraguene Akira: Hhe.. enggak apa-apa kok Akira-chan ^^ hehe..

Violet Murasaki: Hha.. tuh Rukia jangan ngambekan, deh! –digampar, Rukia: sapa yang bikin aku jadi ngambekan!?- Ichigo juga! XD –dijambak- iya ini udah diupdate! ^^

Jess Kuchiki: (Jess-san aku bales reviewnya jadiin satu yah? XD) Ee.. enggak apa-apa ^^ hha.. iya, selamat hari persahabatan –niup kerang- O.o haha.. iya Kaien-san jadinya, ^^ wkwkw.. iya ini udah diupdate! ^^

Selesai sudah, makin gaje, ooc, kan? Hehehe.. makasih yang udah baca review, semuanya juga~ ^^ -peluk-peluk- XD

Review? :D


	5. Awal

Yahoo! :)

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

You Are My Second Love © Yuinayuki

Entahlah =.=' Don't like don't read~

* * *

**Chapter 5 : **

**Awal**

* * *

Rukia mendongak, kepalanya tertempel pada dahi Ichigo. "Aku mau pulang," Rukia bangun dengan susah payah, badan Ichigo yang berat bertumpu padanya. Rukia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang duduk bersila menghadap ke sungai.

Sungai dengan air tenang dan beku, salju berada di atasnya menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan air sungai yang beku. Ichigo berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati tepi sungai, mengambil salju yang bertumpuk di pinggiran sungai dengan tangannya. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, membersihkan tangannya dari salju, berjalan santai pulang ke rumahnya.

"Dia tidak tahu ya?" gumam Ichigo pelan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau saja dia tahu, mungkin.. harus kukatakan padanya nanti," ujar Ichigo.

* * *

Malam yang dingin meninggalkan kabut tipis yang menutupi permukaan jendela kamar Rukia, Rukia menyentuh permukaan kaca jendelanya dengan jari telunjuknya dan menuliskan kanji namanya.

Tuk!

Rukia membalikan tubuhnya, berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. "Siapa?"

Tuk!

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, bunyi "tuk" memang tak terdengar lagi tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkannya, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk melihat keluar jendela. Siapa tahu saja ada orang iseng yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah. Mata Rukia membulat melihat siapa yang ada di depan pagar, berdiri di atas boncengan sepeda sambil memegang kerikil di tangan kanannya dan bersiap untuk melempar ke rumah Rukia.

"Mau apa si jeruk itu!?" gerutu Rukia kesal sambil membuka jendelanya kasar lalu mengeluarkan aura serta tatapan menusuk, "Mau apa malam-malam? Mau melempari rumah ini dengan kerikil?!" kata Rukia kesal.

"Hei, Rukia ayo keluar!" teriak Ichigo. Ternyata suara Rukia tidak sampai ke telinga Ichigo, Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. "Tidak, kulempar kacamu dengan kerikil," ancam Ichigo dan bersiap dengan kerikil di tangan kanannya. Rukia menghentakan kakinya keras, menutup jendalanya dengan keras. Berlari turun ke bawah.

Sialnya, Rukia berpapasan dengan kakaknya yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya. "Siapa Rukia?"

"Aa.. hanya temanku, Nii-sama. Maaf mengganggu!" kakaknya berbalik lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Rukia segera berlari ke luar rumah. "BODOH! Kau mengganggu!" teriak Rukia.

Ichigo turun dari sepedanya, "Mana aku tahu kalau itu mengganggu! Sudahlah! Ikut aku, cepat!"

Rukia mendengus kesal, "Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Ti-"

"Ya atau kututup mulutmu, kuikat kau ke sepeda dan pergi bersamaku!" telak. Rukia kalah telak, Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sana, cepat pakai jaketmu!" Ichigo membalikan tubuh Rukia dan mendorongnya.

"Arg! Diamlah jeruk!" teriak Rukia berlari ke dalam rumah. Ichigo duduk di boncengan sepeda sambil tersenyum, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

* * *

Ichigo mengayuh sepedanya perlahan, jalan yang dilaluinya agak ramai dengan banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ichigo terus mengayuh sampai di depan jembatan, menghentikan sepedanya. Rukia turun dari sepeda Ichigo mendekati pinggiran jembatan dan berpegengan pada tiang-tiang jembatan, tatapannya lurus ke depan.

"Kenapa ke sini?" tanya Rukia. "Mau apa?" Ichigo menoleh, menunjuk ke depan.

"Akan ada kembang api, lebih bagus melihat di tempat sepi seperti ini," Ichigo merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Rukia. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya heran, "Ambil, untukmu. Yuzu yang buatkan," jelas Ichigo sedikit memperjelas kebingungan Rukia.

Rukia mengambil kincir angin kertas dari tangan Ichigo, meniup-niupkan kincir angin itu. Rukia mengangkat tangannya ke atas, membiarkan angin membantu meniupnya. Menggerakan kincir angin itu, walaupun tidak berputar cepat setidaknya kincir angin kertas itu berputar.

Tar! Dor! Tar! Tar!

"Hei, lihat!" seru Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke langit. Ledakan kembang api berbagai bentuk menghiasi langit malam. Ichigo dan Rukia bersorak, berseru senang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk langit jika kembang api muncul. Sampai kembang api terakhir mereka masih berseru senang seperti anak kecil. Ichigo tertawa lepas sambil menghadap ke Rukia lalu berkata, "Kau tahu tidak? Sudah dua minggu!"

"Ha?" tanya Rukia tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak menghitungnya?" Ichigo balik bertanya, menghentikan tawanya. Menatap lurus Rukia yang kebingungan. "Aah.. sudahlah, tidak penting, ayo pulang," Ichigo berjalan mendekati sepedanya, Rukia mengikutinya lalu duduk di boncengan sepeda. Ichigo mengayuhnya perlahan.

Rukia menundukan wajahnya, entah ini perasaannya saja atau apa dia melihat Ichigo sedikit kecewa. Rukia memang tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi rasa penasarannya sangat besar. Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk bertanya, Rukia menarik-narik jaket belakang Ichigo. "Hm?" Ichigo hanya menoleh sekilas.

"Dua minggu maksudnya apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Sudah kubilang, lupakan saja," kata Ichigo.

"Kenapa aku harus melupakannya?!" bantah Rukia, dia memang tidak tahu apa yang Ichigo bilang. Memangnya dua minggu itu kenapa? Ada apa? Dan Rukia ingin tahu itu!

"Hoi, jangan gerak-gerak!" teriak Ichigo berusaha menyeimbangkan sepedanya.

"Cepat beritahu!" Rukia balas berteriak, bergerak-gerak tanpa mengindahkan Ichigo yang susah payah menyeimbangkan sepeda.

"BODOH! Jangan gerak-gerak! Bisa JA-"

BRAK!

"Tuh.."

* * *

Ichigo berdiri meringis sakit, lututnya sepertinya luka, tapi tak diperdulikan Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia yang kakinya tertindih roda sepeda. "Dasar bodoh," kata Ichigo sambil membangunkan sepedanya. "Kan sudah kubilang lupakan, apa mau mu, sih?" gerutu Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Duduklah, aku jalan."

Ichigo berjalan sambil memegangi sepedanya, mereka hanya diam. Sampai di depan rumah Rukia pun Ichigo hanya membalikan badanya tanpa berkata-kata. Rukia meremas ujung jaketnya lalu mengejar Ichigo yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Tertatih-tatih sambil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, kenapa dia harus mengejar Ichigo? Rukia tidak tahu dan tidak perduli itu!

"Hah.. tu-tunggu!" teriak Rukia sambil berlari-lari. Ichigo menoleh, heran melihat Rukia yang berlari-lari ke arahnya seperti dikejar sesuatu. Ichigo menyetandarkan sepedanya, berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Rukia dengan wajah heran.

"Kau ke-"

Srak!

Rukia meringis sakit saat tubuhnya menyentuh aspal, rasa perih semakin menjadi. Rukia berusaha bangun tapi tangan dan kakinya terasa lemas untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Rukia telungkup sambil menunggu orang membantunya bangun. Ichigo berlari mendekati Rukia, berjongkok di depannya.

"Kh.."

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenapa kau? Hari ini aneh," kata Ichigo lalu membantu Rukia berdiri setelah uluran tangannya diterima. "Hei!?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ha?" Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Ya sudah sana masuk ke rumah! Aku mau pulang," setelah Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pundak Rukia untuk membersihkan jaket Rukia yang agak kotor. Ichigo mendekati sepedanya, menaikinya tapi tidak segera mengayuh sepedanya, Ichigo membalikan badanya lalu memanggil Rukia yang masih di tempat, "Oi, aku akan katakan besok! Kau harus dengar baik-baik! Jangan lupa bersihkan juga telingamu!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Rukia merasa kaliamat terakhir Ichigo untuk menyindir dirinya.

"Sana cepat pergi jeruk bodoh!" teriak Rukia lalu berbalik, berjalan masuk ke halaman rumah. Ichigo menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu mengayuh sepedanya perlahan.

* * *

Rukia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok, memainkan ujung roknya. 10 menit sudah lewat, tapi yang menyuruhnya datang ke halaman belakang sekolah tak kunjung datang. Hari sudah mulai sore dan burung-burung sudah kembali sarangnya yang nyaman. Rukia mengambil ponsel di sakunya, mengirimkan sebuah sms singkat pada orang yang sudah membuatnya menunggu tanpa diketahui apa maksudnya -Ichigo-.

Tuk.. tuk..

Rukia mengetuk-ketukan sepatunya ke tanah, menyilangkan tangannya ke depan dada sambil memasang wajah tidak suka saat Ichigo memanggilnya dan berusaha minta maaf, ngambek. "Hei, Rukia aku kan sudah minta maaf!" gerutu Ichigo kesal. Rukia diam dan terus mengetuk-ketukkan sepatunya sambil melihat ke arah lain. Ichigo mendengus kesal. "Ya, ya.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf, maaf kan aku!" dengus Ichigo. "Hei dengar tidak sih!?" teriak Ichigo, kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Aku dengar! Kau bodoh jeruk! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu orang yang tidak jelas sepertimu!? Buat apa kau memintaku untuk kemari!? Sudah sore, aku mau pulang!" teriak Rukia tidak kalah kerasnya membuat Ichigo terkejut. Ichigo melihat ponselnya.

"Sial! 35 menit dia menunggu, pantas saja marah-marah.." ujar Ichigo lalu mengejar Rukia yang sudah berjalan ke gerbang. "Oi tunggu! Ya aku minta maaf! Puas?" kata Ichigo sambil menarik lengan Rukia. Rukia hanya diam, Ichigo mengehela nafas, "Aku memanggilmu bukannya tidak ada maksud."

"Lalu?"

"Ingin katakan satu hal," ujar Ichigo pelan. "Suatu hari aku pasti bisa katakan, aku yakin, dan kau harus tunggu! Aku juga ingin hari ini sebagai awal.." kata Ichigo pelan. Jika saja Rukia jeli, pasti dia dapat menangkap semburat merah di pipi Ichigo.

"Awal? Awal apa?" tanya Rukia bingung. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya lalu menggenggam tangan Rukia, memegangnya erat.

"Aku ingin kita serius!"

To Be Continued~

* * *

AAAAAAAA!! Gaje! Gaje! Gaje sangat! XD Mana.. deskripnya kurang malah kebanyakan dialog =.= aah, maaf ya~ :3

Ah, entahlah di mata kalian fic ini gimana –pundung- X). Nggg.. alurnya berasa kecepeten enggak? Hehe.. Entah kenapa sekarang jadi males update =.=' padahal pengen cepet kuselesein~ huhu.. gara-gara males ma.. –liat ke kaca- poniku!! PONIKUU!! Gara-gara sok potong poni sendiri malah bikin poni ancur di atas alis memperlihatkan dahi lebar binti cunong~!! –halah- Huaa.. XD. –ditendang; bales repiu sana!- XD

Ah, ya maaf.. mari deh baca balesan review kalian :)

Ruki_ya: Haha.. iya, ya –baru nyadar- XD. Hehe.. tuh Rukia gak boleh asal teriak aja, di rumah orang tauk~ X3 –halah-, iya ini udah diupdate ^^.. aa.. bukan dua-duanya :3. Hehe..

Jess Kuchiki: Hehe.. tapi bukan Ishida-kun Jess-san XD. Siapa ya.. hmm.. Rukia ya.. kayaknya udah ketauan jawabannya XD. Iya ini udah diupdate ^^.

Sagara Ryuuki: Hehe.. iya ini udah diupdate :D tapi maaf kurang cepet updatenya XD.

aya-kuchiki chan: Iya ^^ udah ketauan jawabannya kok XD. Iya ini udah diupdate ^^.

Sora Chand: Haha.. iya, nih XD. Iya ini udah diupdate ^^.

ichirukiluna gituloh: Hehe.. maaf Luna-san X). Aa.. –muka udah kayak tomat XD- udah ketauan jawabannya kok XD. Iya ini udah diupdate ^^.

Ah ya, ada yang suka rela sumbangkan rambut untukku gak? Pleasee~, mau dipake buat jait poni XD –ditendang- XD. Haha.. –ketawa garing- XD.

Review?


	6. Akhir

Yahoo!

BLEACH Kubo Tite

You Are My Second Love © Yuinayuki

Don't like don't read! :D

* * *

**Chapter : 6 **

**Akhir **

**

* * *

  
**

Angin sore berhembus tak terlalu kencang, tapi tetap dingin dan menusuk. Ichigo masih memegang tangan Rukia, mereka menatap satu sama lain. Rukia segera tersadar, menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo sambil berjalan mundur. Ichigo maju mendekati Rukia yang masih melangkah mundur perlahan untuk menghindarinya.

Ichigo tahu, perkataannya tadi membuat Rukia kaget. Tapi itu sudah menjadi keputusan untuknya, hati kecilnya mengatakan dia harus mengatakannya. Lagi pula sudah lama Ichigo memikirkannya dan akhirnya dia mengatakannya. Dan respon Rukia tepat seperti apa yang dibayangkannya.

"Aku-" sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya Rukia berbalik dan berlari menjauhi Ichigo. "Sial..!" umpat Ichigo lalu mengejar Rukia. Langkah kaki lebar Ichigo tak bisa ditandingi langkah kaki Rukia yang lebih kecil darinya tapi sayang Ichigo tak lebih lincah dari Rukia yang bertubuh mungil. Berapa kali Ichigo berusaha menangkap pergelangan tangan Rukia atau tasnya, tapi percuma Rukia terlalu lincah untuk menghindar darinya. Ichigo menyerah, lelah terus berlari, lelah menanti jawaban untuk kata 'tunggu'.

Ichigo pun tahu Rukia yang kaget tak akan mau dipaksa menjawab seperti yang dia harapkan. Dengan kekecewaan yang ada Ichigo berhenti tapi matanya tak lepas memandang punggung Rukia yang semakin kecil menjauhi dirinya.

* * *

Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai kamarnya, tak beralaskan apapun. Dingin yang merayap ke punggungnya tak diperdulikannya. Ichigo menerawang langit-langit kamarnya.

Saat kau menanti sebuah jawaban dari orang yang baru mencuri hatimu pasti itu akan terasa lama, setiap detik, menit yang dilalui terasa bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan saat orang itu menampik perasaanmu, tak memberi jawaban apa masih bisa tenang-tenang saja menghadapinya? Perasaan tak akan bisa dibohongi.

Ichigo tahu hal itu, perasaannya tak bisa dibohongi. Kecewa berat saat Rukia hanya menatapnya dengan kaget dan berlalu pergi tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun padanya. Seakan tak ingin melihatnya lagi.

Ichigo hanya bisa berharap dan menanti.

* * *

Rukia berjalan pelan di koridor sambil memeluk buku kertas tugas yang akan dikumpulkannya ke Ochi-sensei. Rukia menunduk, kepalanya pusing, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo kemarin. "Haah," Rukia menghela nafas berat. Ditatap koridor sepi yang dilaluinya. Tapi telinganya menangkap suara, suara dari ujung koridor. Langkah kaki seseorang yang tak begitu keras.

Deg! Jantung Rukia berdetak kencang melihat siapa yang dilihatnya. Matanya membulat, seketika keringat dingin bermunculan di dahinya. Rukia melangkah mundur perlahan. Gelisah merayapi tubuhnya, umpatan-umpatan dan sumpah serapah dikeluarkannya -walau dengan suara kecil-. Kenapa orang yang tak ingin dia temui seumur hidupnya sekarang malah ada di depannya melangkah dengan santai tapi seolah tak menyadari adanya Rukia!?

Rukia ingin lari, tapi kakinya serasa dipaku di tempat. Dan Rukia baru sadar, orang yang tak ingin dia temui seumur hidupnya juga satu sekolah dengannya hanya saja orang itu kakak kelas sedangkan Rukia murid angkatan baru. 'Bodoh, kau Rukia!' umpatnya. Tapi kenapa orang itu tidak pernah ditangkap oleh matanya!? Bukankah Shiba Kaien juga manusia terkenal?

* * *

Ichigo berjalan santai melewati koridor-koridor yang ramai dengan murid-murid yang saling tertawa dan mengobrol. Niatnya ingin pergi ke atap sekolah yang sekarang sudah jarang dilakukannya tapi seseorang menghadang tepat di depannya sambil merentangkan ke dua tangannya. Ichigo minggir ke kanan untuk melewati tapi bukannya membiarkan Ichigo lewat malah mengikuti Ichigo yang minggir ke kanan dan masih terus merentangkan tangannya.

Ichigo menyerah, "Turunkan tanganmu," ujarnya kemudian. Gadis itu menatap mata coklat Ichigo tajam tak berkedip. "Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo yang merasa tidak betah ditatap seperti itu.

Masih dengan tatapan serius dan tajam gadis itu membuka mulutnya tapi sedikit luluh juga tatapan tajam itu melainkan berganti dengan tatapan memelas, "Ichigo-kun, kumohon.. aku bingung!" suaranya sedikit tertahan. Ichigo menghela nafasnya, melihat sekitarnya Ichigo merasa bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang pribadi.

"Ke halaman belakang sekolah, aku akan dengarkan, hanya sekali," Ichigo berjalan duluan diikuti gadis yang diikat ekor kuda itu ke halaman belakang sekolah.

* * *

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo tak sabar. Gadis itu terdiam tapi tidak lama kemudian dia membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau menjauhi-ku? Kau marah padaku, kan!? Kenapa? Beritahu aku Ichigo-kun!" dari nada bicara gadis itu terdengar memaksa tapi menderita dan serak karena menahan tangisnya. Ichigo diam dan membiarkan gadis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya itu menangis di depannya. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dan jalan satu-satunya dari Ichigo jika sahabat ceweknya itu menangis, mendiamkan sampai lelah menangis dan akhirnya dia akan berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Berhentilah menangis, sudah sana temui Toushiro!"

"Tidak!" isaknya, "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau memberi jawaban Ichigo-kun!"

"Kau keras kepala, Hinamori!" suara Ichigo mengeras.

"Aku tidak perduli! Asal kau memaafkanku dan menjelaskan semuanya padaku, Ichigo-kun!" teriak Hinamori tak kalah keras dari Ichigo. Ichigo terdiam melihat Hinamori yang terduduk pasrah di bawah sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya yang banjir air mata. Ichigo menghela nafasnya lalu berjongkok di depan Hinamori.

"Bangun, aku akan maafkan bila kau bangun," Hinamori perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan seperti mempertanyakan, apa-kau-serius? Ichigo mengangguk berdiri diikuti Hinamori. Ichigo berjalan ke pohon rindang di samping gudang, duduk bersila di depannya ada Hinamori.

"Beritahu aku, Ichigo-kun!" ujar Hinamori tegas.

* * *

Rukia menutup matanya sejenak, menghela nafas dan berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Rukia terus melangkah ke depan dan menundukan kepalanya. Tapi ternyata bukan hari baik Rukia, "Kuchiki!?"

Rukia tersentak, keringat mengalir ke lehernya. Rukia merasakan tepukan di bahunya saat mengangkat wajahnya Kaien tepat berada di depannya. "Kuchiki! Ternyata kau masuk ke sini juga?" Rukia diam, heran bercampur kaget. Kaien memamerkan senyum khasnya.

Tapi tak menghalangi Rukia memasang wajah tak sukanya. Rukia heran, Kaien yang dulu menampiknya dan berpaling pada wanita lain kini di depannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum dan berkata seperti tak punya dosa. "Bisa minggir?!" ujar Rukia ketus lebih ketus dari yang biasanya ia ucapkan ke Ichigo.

Kaien terdiam, senyumnya pudar. Rukia tak perduli dan ambil pusing, segera saja Rukia berjalan lurus meninggalkan Kaien. Tapi tidak kuat hanya berjalan saja, Rukia akhirnya berlari, berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Tidak perduli orang-orang melihatnya seperti dikejar hantu, dan kertas tugas yang rencananya akan diberikan ke Ochi-sensei pun batal. Akan diberikannya nanti saja.

Rukia terus berlari menuruni tangga dan masuk ke kelasnya, nafasnya tak beraturan, keringat sudah membasahi lehernya, walaupun udara dingin tapi bagi Rukia sangat panas. Belum sampai ke tempat duduknya kakinya sudah tak kuat menahan tubuhnya dan terduduk di lantai. Kakinya terasa lemas tak bertenaga, dengan susah payah Rukia berdiri sambil memegang erat meja sampai ke bangkunya. Rukia menelungkupkan kepalanya, pusing dan perasaan lainnya bercampur. 'Kami-sama beri aku istirahat sebentar saja,' gumam Rukia.

Beristirahat dari semua yang mengganggunya, Ichigo saja sudah membuatnya pusing dan sekarang? Kaien?! Kepalanya sudah mau pecah dengan memikirkannya.

* * *

Ichigo menghela nafasnya lalu membuka mulutnya, "Intinya.. aku tidak marah padamu,"

"Kau menjauhiku! Jelas kau marah padaku!" potong Hinamori cepat.

"Aku belum selesai!" Hinamori terdiam, "Ada yang membuatku harus begitu, aku sedang ingin sendiri saja," jelas Ichigo.

"Aku.. tidak mungkin kau begitu Ichigo-kun! Aku.. sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama saat kau mulai jauh dariku," tiba-tiba wajah Hinamori merah, "Aku tidak ingin gara-gara waktu itu kau jadi jauh, aku tidak ingin kita yang sudah bersahabat lama jadi rusak karena hal seperti yang kau bilang waktu itu,"

Ichigo tersenyum, "Aku sudah melupakan, kau benar.. kita sudah lama bersahabat mana mungkin aku menghancurkannya dengan keegoisanku saja dengan memintamu jadi pacarku, padahal aku tahu kau sudah sejak lama menyukai Toushiro. Maaf ya merepotkanmu!" ujar Ichigo panjang. Hinamori tersenyum lembut tapi menjadi senyum yang mematikan.

"Dasar Ichigo-kun bodoh! Jangan bertingkah seperti baru mengenalku saja! Aku akui kau memang egois, bodoh, suka seenaknya, suka main ambil bekalku, suka mengacak-acak rambutku, suka mengerjaiku-"

'Hei! Hei! Hinamori bicara apa!?' batin Ichigo kesal. Hinamori terus bicara tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kesal dan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Ichigo.

".. jelek pula! Ups!" Hinamori menutup mulutnya cepat ketika merasa aura hitam Ichigo membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"HINAMORI!" teriak Ichigo sambil menjitak kepala Hinamori pelan.

"Ukh! Sakit!" keluh Hinamori sambil meringis. Ichigo tersenyum puas.

"Sudah sana Toushiro pasti menunggumu! Hush!" usir Ichigo lalu mendorong punggung Hinamori. Hinamori menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku bukan ayam!" Ichigo tertawa puas membuat Hinamori tertawa juga, "Ya sudah, daah! Ah ya, Ichigo-kun!" Hinamori membalikan tubuhnya sebelum berlari pergi. Ichigo menaikan alisnya. "Capet cari pacar sana!" ujar Hinamori lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lihat saja nanti!" teriak Ichigo dan dibalas lambaian tangan dari Hinamori.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat sahabatnya digandeng mesra Toushiro, hatinya senang dan lega, beban berat yang ada di bahunya seakan terangkat tanpa menyisakan bekas. Ya, karena Ichigo jujur pada Hinamori tentang alasan dia menjauhinya dan meminta maaf atas keegoisannya, tapi beban itu hanya hilang berapa saat, kini beban itu dating lagi jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ya mau tak mau Ichigo harus menghadapinya. Rukia yang menjauhinya sulit untuk didekati lagi. Tadi saja Ichigo tak bertemu dengannya.

"Hah," Ichigo menghela nafas berat. 'Ke mana dia?' batin Ichigo lalu berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

* * *

Rukia mencengkram dasi kupu-kupu merahnya erat, perasaan sesak tiba-tiba memenuhi paru-parunya tanpa menyisakan sedikit celah untuk udara masuk. Rukia terduduk di bangkunya dengan pandangan kosong. 'Apa tadi?' batinnya. Perasaan sesak tak kunjung hilang tapi semakin menjadi-jadi. 'Ke-kenapa aku ini?!' batinnya lagi. Tiba-tiba sekelebat pengelihatan yang tersimpan di memori otaknya terputar tanpa Rukia minta.

Memori saat dia melihat Ichigo berbicara dengan teman sekelasnya, Hinamori. Mereka terlihat dekat, akrab dan seperti sudah kenal lama. Lalu Ichigo yang tertawa lepas yang bahkan tidak pernah tawa selepas itu ditunjukannya pada Rukia.

"Kh!" rintih Rukia sesak di dadanya berkurang tapi tetap saja menyebalkan jika tidak hilang. "Aku kenapa..? Kh!" Rukia tidak dapat menahannya, ditempelkan dahinya pada lengan kanannya. Rukia bergitu sampai Ochi-sensei masuk dan memberikan materi pelajaran tambahan. Sesak di dadanya berkurang dan seperti tidak terasa.

* * *

Sudah hampir 2 hari Ichigo tidak pulang bersama Rukia, jangankan pulang bersama bertemu di sekolah pun tidak. Ichigo merasa gerah dengan sikap Rukia yang seakan menjauhinya. Dan hari ini Ichigo putuskan, mau tidak mau Ichigo harus bertemu dengan Rukia!

Ichigo berjalan melewati kelas Rukia, setelah tanya pada anak-anak kelasnya mereka bilang Rukia langsung pergi keluar saat bel istirahat sambil membawa kertas tugas sekelas. Ichigo berjalan ke ruang guru, kemungkinan besar Rukia masih ada di sana. Ichigo berbelok hendak menuruni tangga tapi sial apa yang dilihatnya bukan hal yang baik malah mengejutkannya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau malam ini pergi? Aku tahu toko kue yang enak."

"Ya," petir menyambar-nyambar di telinga Ichigo mendengar jawaban Rukia. Apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya!? Wajah Ichigo menampakan rasa tidak suka dan marah yang bercampur, perlahan mendekati Rukia yang terlihat tenang dan masih bicara dengan laki-laki tidak dikenalnya itu. Ichigo mengamati wajah laki-laki itu terlihat terkejut sesaat lalu menyunggingkan senyum sambil menutup matanya dan mengangguk-angguk –jujur saja itu membuat Ichigo muak-.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo dengan suara dingin dan segera saja menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia lalu membawanya ke atap. Ichigo marah besar terlihat dari wajahnya dan tingkah lakunya yang lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

"Apa?! Sakit bodoh!" teriak Rukia. Ichigo kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangan Rukia sepertinya lebih kencang dari biasanya. Rukia meronta sekuatnya. "LEPAS!!" bentak Rukia.

Bukannya melepasnya Ichigo malah mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada dingin, kasar dan entahlah apa, "Kenapa kau bersama laki-laki itu!? Siapa dia? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya? Kau akan pergi ke toko kue!? Kau terima ajakannya? Memangnya kau anggap aku ini apa Rukia!?" bentak Ichigo keras. Rukia diam tak bergerak dan berkata apa pun. "JAWAB!! Kau anggap aku apa!?"

"KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA BAGIKU! LEPAS!" bentak Rukia. "KAU MELARANGKU SEMENTARA KAU JUGA BERMESRAAN DENGAN WANITA LAIN! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGATUR-ATUR HIDUPKU!" teriak Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam begitu juga dengan Rukia, ke duanya lama tak bersuara lalu Ichigo memecah keheningan dengan pernyataan, "Aku akui, kau juga bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Kau hanya pelampiasanku! Hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewa saat ditolak. Haha.. rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa melampiaskannya padamu."

Plak!

Tamparan keras telak di pipi Ichigo yang sekarang merah dan terasa perih karena udara dingin. "Brengsek! Aku bukan murahan!" Rukia segera menarik tangannya lalu berlari ke pintu keluar tapi sebuah pernyataan yang sama juga keluar dari mulut Rukia. "Jangan kau kira kau saja yang bisa melakukan hal itu! Aku melampiaskan gagalnya cintaku padamu! Kau juga PELAMPIASANKU!" ujar Rukia lalu benar-benar pergi. Ichigo terdiam, udara dingin tidak diperdulikannya, terduduk di bawah lalu berbaring sambil melihat langit luas. Pikirannya kosong.

* * *

"Berhenti! Berhenti!" teriak Rukia. Kamarnya berantakan, semua barang-barang dilemparkannya. "Kubilang berhenti!" teriak Rukia lalu melempar gulingnya. Berhenti, air matanya tak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Dia lelah ingin air matanya berhenti. Tapi.. berkali-kali berteriak dan melempar barang-barang tetap saja air matanya tak berhenti sampai akhirnya Rukia tertidur kelelahan.

To Be Continued~

* * *

Mari balesan repiunya dibaca! ^^

Ruki_ya: Iya tuh XD he-em masa pacaran mereka. Ini udah diupdate ^^.

Sora Chand: Iya betul! Setuju! XD Wakh, kalo gitu ini udah diupdate ^^.

tripleA-7sins: Iya :D. Hmm jadi awal itu Ichigo mau hubungan Rukia ma dia itu mulai dari awal lagi, sekian. Wkwk.. –maaf penjelasaannya emang gak nyambung XD- ini udah update kelanjutannya ^^.

Aya .: Iya ^^. Ngg.. iya jadiannya Ichigo minta dari awal lagi. Ini udah diupdate ^^.

Jess Kuchiki: Hehe.. hayoo siapa itu? Hehe.. XD Kalo dua riusnya kapan-kapan aja deh –ditabok- aaa.. ToTv. Ini udah diupdate ^^.

Himeka-Hikari Kamisa: Wkwkw.. Rukia kayaknya harus sekolah dari TK lagi XD –ditendang- hihihihihihi XD.

BeenBin Castor no Seiei: Iya nih! XD Iya setuju, harus semangat Ichigo!! XD Ini udah diupdate ^^.

Meong: Wakh! Benarkah!? Kalo gitu samaaa~ -banjir air mata- XD. Hahaha.. daaa juga~ 3.

Kuroneko Hime-un: Hehe.. enggak apa-apa ^^ XD. Semoga ini udah tambah panjang ya ^o^.

Riztichimaru: XDXD –merah kyk tomat-. Dia mau hubungannya itu dari awal lagi ^o^. Semoga iya ya –lho!?- XD. Ini udah diupdate ^^.

ichirukiluna gituloh: Uwaa~ asiiik~ XD semoga yang ini dapet 85, amiiin~ XDXD. Iya mana gak panjang-panjang pula ToT. Huwee ajarin gimana potong poni biar gak kependekan XD. Iyaa.. ^^ ini udah diupdate ^^.

Yaps, selese deh! Kalo chap ini kecepeten enggak? Aku mau cepet selese jadinya ngebut~ XD –halah- ah, makasih yang udah repiu nyampe sekarang maupun baca dsb.. makasih banyak! –peluk-peluk- XD. Maaf kalo tambah gaje dan bingungin~ XD.

Rewiew? :D


End file.
